


Shape in the Moonlight

by chryssadirewolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryssadirewolf/pseuds/chryssadirewolf
Summary: Being a cat burglar was something Dany was very good at and most of the time she is able to get in and out quickly. This time, though, something makes her linger, almost a little too long.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Shape in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarasimone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarasimone/gifts).



Dany had passed that house many times as she drove to and from her job at the museum. It was a run down manor house and it appeared abandoned. She never saw any one coming or going save the occasional pickup truck, probably belonging to the caretaker, a tall older man she’d seen once. He was unloading paving stones from the truck when she had passed by the other day. She didn’t see his face but she did take note of his muscular arms. “Not bad for an old guy,” she thought to herself.

D: Shit. Get a grip Dany.

She really needed to go on a date. It had been months since she broke up with Drogo and as her friends bluntly told her, lack of sex was making her irritable, not to mention desperate if they only knew she was eyeballing some old caretaker to boot. 

She needed to focus. Lack of focus could get her caught or worse. Lack of focus could mean death for a cat burglar.

This manor house was an ideal soft target for her. It was in bad shape but probably still had valuable antique brass fittingsshe could easily pilfer and sell to unscrupulous auction houses. She decided to come back in the evening and crawl through one of the windows on the second floor she noticed was left open at night.

The conditions couldn’t have been more favourable for Dany. The night was clear, cool, and the only light came from the moon, luminous and white, like a pearl, like her hair which she kept hidden under a black skull cap. She looked very much like a sleek and dangerous panther in her black, form fitting body suit, and soft, flexible shoes which muffled her steps. She easily scaled the house and crawled through the open window.

Upon entering the room, she could see it was a master bedroom by the look and size of it. The furnishings were solid wood and the bed, the bed was massive. What she saw next however, stopped her dead in her tracks. It was not empty. Someone was sleeping in the bed, a man. The caretaker!

Dany froze as he appeared to be stretching out. There was no hiding if he opened his eyes and the last thing she needed was to be arrested for burglary. Her brother, Viserys, was already in prison for drug trafficking. Thankfully, the caretaker did not awaken but continued to sleep. Dany decided to abort her mission. Stealthily she made her way back towards the open window, glancing intermittently at the sleeping figure to make sure he was asleep. As she stood by the window, ready to exit, she took one last look at the man in the bed.

In the moonlight, he did not appear as old as she thought he was. In the moonlight, he looked almost handsome. She knew she should not be staring. She should be leaving. Instead, she was transfixed and mesmerised by his taut and muscular body. Dany had seen her share of very well built men but even in the moonlight, she could see this man was fit AF. And then it happened. He rolled over and Dany had to stifle a noise by covering her mouth.

He was naked and as her eyes travelled the vast expanse of his chest down his torso, she could see an enticing warping of the fabric of the paper thin bed sheet as it barely covered his lower body. Dany could feel her sex clench, her panties moisten, and her brain go “ajceijdnfjnfurhfufrnun!”

Now she knew she had to get out. She had to leave before she lost all reason and crawled into bed with this sex god and ride him—hard.

Carefully she exited and lowered herself to the ground undetected.

But as she rolled her motor bike off the property onto the quiet country road, she thought she might visit the house in the morning. Maybe introduce herself to this caretaker.


End file.
